This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to toy racing sets in which powered vehicles are raced around closed courses.
There have been many toys devised over the years. Few of these toys are designed to entertain a child in cramped quarters such as the back seat of a car or the seat of a train or bus. This is especially true of toys such as racing sets which use powered automobiles. Normally, the track layout for such racing sets is much too large to fit within the space. Moreover, such cramped environments do not always provide level surfaces upon which the layouts can be placed. Those few toys which have been designed for used in cramped spaces offer very few play options because of the restricted size of the space.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy racing set.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy racing set capable of use in a compact space.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a toy racing set offering different track layouts which can be set up in a compact space.